buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Magical Mystery Tour, Featuring the Beetles
is a Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Nine short story. Written by Jane Espenson and illustrated by Georges Jeanty, it was originally published by Dark Horse Comics on August 1, 2011. Synopsis Spike leads an intergalactic bug crew though time and space in order to get back to planet Earth!Don Hatfield, "Dark Horse Digital Retailer Exclusive Program Kicks Off With 'B.P.R.D. Casualties'". MTV, July 1, 2011. Summary Spike and his crew chase a placenturian through space. When the bugs inform Spike that their chase would take about a thousand (and a half) hours, Spike impulsively fires what he believes to be a weapon. Although the bugs reveals that it is a device used to impregnate space whales, it nevertheless destroys the demon. Through the destruction of the creature, the spaceship becomes covered in demon goo and their return to Earth was delayed. In the 62 days that Spike is stuck on the ship, he named the bugs, reads bug literature, teaches the bugs about Earth poetry (using his own poem as an example), helps them deliver their offspring, redecorates the ship's interior (using the legs the bugs keep shedding), chaperones them on a dance with other alien bugs, as well as various other activities. The ship later arrives on Earth, where it lands on a park close to where Buffy is. Upon exiting the ship, Spike barks at nearby bystanders. He is soon spotted by Buffy, who asks if he's staying for good this time, to which the vampire only replies that he only came to get a few things (toothbrush, pizza, and a change of underwear). But no need to rush, he says, looking up to the sky, since his crew can wait. Continuity *The story takes place after Spike and his crew went after the placenturian in Last Gleaming, Part Four, and before their stay on the planet in Last Gleaming, Part Five. *Spike mentions his crew bringing his onboard so they find together a purpose (Stranger Things), as they'll finally do and part ways in A Dark Place, Part Five. Appearances Individuals *Bub (bug) *Drusilla *Elizabeth (bug) *Fido *Frisky *Irene *Jumpy *Lester (bug) *Klkk Rkkkk Fkkkt *Paolo *Rick (bug) *Spike *Spotty *Buffy Summers Organizations and titles *Placenturian *Slayer *Spike's crew Species *Demon *Space whale *Vampire Locations *San Francisco *Outer space Weapons and objects *"Love Comes on Leathery Wings" *''My soul is wrapped in harsh repose'' *Spike's ship Death count *Unidentified placenturian, exploded by Spike's ship. Behind the scenes Production *This story was originally published under Dark Horse Comics' Digital Retailer Exclusive Program, in which local comic shops would hand out redemption codes for exclusive digital comics. *The title, as well as the title card, is a reference the 1967 film Magical Mystery Tour, which features The Beatles. Collections *"Freefall" *"Buffy Season Nine Library Edition, Volume 1" Pop culture references *Spike has an edition of the OK! British celebrity magazine in his bedroom. *Spike sings the lullaby "Rock-a-bye Baby" to the grubs. Quotes References nl:Magical Mystery Tour, Featuring the Beetles Category:Buffy comics Category:Season Nine